


Sunsets

by mochiium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiium/pseuds/mochiium
Summary: Five months have passed since the events of Endgame, the Avengers’ numbers are low and in search of new recruits, the team finds Jaime Antou. A young man who was abducted before the Blip and turned into a weapon of mass destruction by an organization who calls themselves Eclipse. Unfortunately, he has no grip on his new found strength and powers.Jaime is offered to join the team of superhero’s and eagerly accepts the offer. The winter soldier Bucky Barnes, is assigned to train the new recruit.Antou must learn how to control his powers of energy manipulation, to protect the ones he loves and take down the people who have wronged him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers numbers have dropped significantly since their fight with Thanos. While the team gathers information on bizarre events across the world in hopes of finding new recruits, one report stood out to them. This case in particular dealt with readings of high solar energy in the mid west. In surrounding states, people went missing the years during the Blip. With the media and the authorities still getting back on their feet, nobody is properly searching for these people. Despite their low numbers, the team got together to investigate these reports.  
“I’m closing in Cap, I’ll be able to get an aerial view of the compound soon.” Sam spoke through to Steve in his ear piece. The super soldier lead the group, consisting of Bucky, Natasha and Wanda on the ground while Sam flew ahead to get an idea of how the base was set up. The building must’ve been built during the years the world went dark, beforehand, this area was completely empty. When they were trying to locate it on old maps, nothing stood here. This facility was beginning to look familiar to Bucky, they resembled the stations in Serbia that created the winter soldier.  
“Steve..” Bucky whispered to his lifelong friend as they started to infiltrate the abuse.  
“I noticed it too Buck.” Steve replied as he peered at the structure. On the building, was a crest of two hands holding up a moon. Wanda followed his eyes to the same part of the building.  
“What is it? Have you seen this crest before?” Wanda questioned. As he responded, Steve strapped his shield to his arm. “These people called themselves Eclipse, they specialized in the same sciences the ones at HYDRA used on their assassins. We believed it was taken down years ago. But any place like this still had its followers.” He let out a small sigh, glancing over to Bucky who was simply staring towards the building, ready to infiltrate on command.  
“This could be why all those people went missing in these woods.” Nat spoke up, getting out dual pistols, ready to shoot their way in. “We should be careful, they could’ve succeeded. Even after all these yea-“ Natasha was cut off by the sounds of distant explosions coming from inside the compound.  
“Sam!! Sam can you hear us?! What the hell was that!” Steve yelled into the intercom, leading the others towards the building.  
“There is a lot of energy coming from the north end of the compound again! Whatever these people are doing is going haywire.” Sam called back and at that moment, the once gloomy, dense forest became enlightened as another explosion occurred. This took out half of the compound, sending debris flying into the air and forest. Visible from the ground and sky was a dome of brilliant yellow that radiated heat and sparks in the distance. In the center, an individual sat with their knees pulled against their chest and their head tucked between.  
“It’s- a kid?” Sam’s voice was laced with confusion at the sight. Everything around the person was gone, all that remained was them. The group of four all looked at each other, Steve making a ‘what’ face towards Bucky and Nat who simply shrugged, they were just as puzzled as he was. Sam flew down to regroup with the others, moving his goggles up to his forehead. “There isn’t anybody left..all the heat signatures are coming from one person.” Sam explained while the groups searched further into the facility. The pastel yellow dome of power shrank until it only surrounded the person cowering in the center. Bucky and Natasha both had their guns raised as they entered, but at Steve cued their weapons as the person came into view, everyone stopped. Lowering their weapons. The sounds of their footsteps provoked the person to whip their head up. Their dark eyes were wide with fear and they crawled backwards until their back hit the wall.  
“S-stay back!! Please- don’t hurt me-“ The person spoke up, their voice was hoarse and entangled with fright. They wore a torn shirt and pants dirty from the debris. They raised his hands at the small group, their arms were loosely bandaged due to struggling. It was hard for them to see from the shift in light, the group appeared as blurry figures. Sam Bucky and Nat stayed back, Wanda was somewhat closer to the scene, in case she had to contain any more explosions. Steve was the only one who stepped forward.  
“You’re safe kid, we’re here to save you.” Steve spoke in a gentler tone, he did not want to spook them into setting off another explosion. As he neared, Steve’s features and uniform became more clear. “You’re..you’re captain America...” The strange kid let down his guard and lowered his hands to his sides. As he began to calm down, the dome disappeared and the area became much darker. The only light came from the lights that dangled in the hallway. Bucky strapped his rifle to his back as he stepped forward towards Steve.  
“We should get out of here, this kid was probably put through a lot.” Bucky leaned towards Steve and spoke in a low tone. He watched the unnamed person out of the corner of his eyes before turning to face him. “What’s your name?” Bucky asked as the person stood up weakly from the dirt covered floor.  
The stranger replied, “J-Jaime”. When he stood up straight, his eyes rolled back and his body fell to the ground.  
“Oh shit-“ Bucky cursed under his breath, lunging towards the other before he could hit the ground. Bucky caught him and picked him up with ease.  
“We need to hurry. As he rests, we should run some tests on him and get him some fluids..he’d probably freak out if he was awake for it from how this place looks..” Natasha made a point. “This poor kid, I thought we took out all these places..” A deep sigh escaped Natasha while they all headed away from the compound. Just another worry for all of them, a secret organization with an unknown origin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want me to what?” Bucky asked bewilderedly. He leaned back into his chair, shaking his head with his arms crossed. “No, I’m not the teaching type.”  
> Steve rolled his eyes, looking at his friend with a small smile.   
> “Come on, Buck. Theres no doubt he’s a powerful person, but he lacks fighting experience.” Steve kept pushing.

It was the next day, Jaime was resting up inside the infirmary at the Avengers compound. They discovered, aside from the dehydration and exhaustion, Jaime suffered through rigorous torture, burn marks and surgery scars splotched areas of his skin. On the helicopter ride to the base, Jaime broke in and out of consciousness. He was able to muster up the energy to tell his age and name. Jaime Kai Antou and he is 23 years old. Anything else was complete and utter gibberish.  
Steve and Bucky were walking to Jaime’s room, still discussing the new job given to Barnes.   
“I can’t promise I’ll be easy on the kid, warming you now. If he gets hurt..” Bucky’s voice trailed off, he didn’t think this was a good idea, considering all that he’s done. Steve decided to end the discussion once they got there. He moved his hand up, knocking on the door before entering the room. Wanda was sitting near the foot of the bed, talking to Jaime. She thought it would be easier on him to use her powers to help recollect what had happened to him and more comforting. Wanda stood up from her chair, looking at Jaime with an easing smile.  
“Tell them what you showed me, I’ll see you later.” Wanda replied, giving a glance and nod to the two other men as she walked out.   
Jaime grabbed the blanket that laid over his legs, pulling them it up slightly as Steve sat down where Wanda once was. Bucky slowly stepped towards Jaime on his left side and stopped to lean against the wall. Jaime made eye contact with the muscular man, he gave off an intimidating and mysterious aura. There was something about him that Jaime liked, but he looked away before admiring his features any longer. Jaime hesitantly looked up to Steve, he was more calming than the other man in the room.   
“Ms. Maximoff said you have questions for me? I don’t know what I could tell you- I know who you are of course though, s-sir.” Jaime watched the long haired man cross his arms out of the corner of his eye. “You too..I saw you in the news once...” Bucky squinted slightly at Jaime as he spoke, he was constantly haunted by that.   
“What do you know about the place you were kept? And how long were you held there?” Bucky questioned, he didn’t waste any time with getting to the bottom of this all. The team needed to know what this young man was capable of and what the people who kept him captive did to him. A deep sigh escaped his lips, his eyebrows squished together as he frowned.  
“Those people, I never knew their names, were using us for testing, I’m not sure what for exactly...In the beginning, there were six of us who were being tested. Then just me, everyone else....failed. Whatever they did to us and injected us with, their bodies rejected it all. I know I was taken before everyone turned to dust, I think that was...five years ago, right? It was hard to tell how many days went by, I swiped a watch from them when I first got there.” Jaime rubbed his arms out of habit, everything was a blur recently. “I’m sorry for next helping much. I wish I knew those bastards names. They..they uhm...they kept using this machine to send electric current through me.” His voice was beginning to shake, but otherwise his eyes appeared to be a void. “I’m not sure what happened yesterday, all I remember was everything turned white and everybody was gone. Now I’m being interviewed by the avengers...” A small, yet bashful smile crept onto his face. Despite clearly going through hell, Jaime sure as hell kept a smile.  
“Well, did Wanda explain why we were looking for you in the first place?” Steve inquired. Jaime responsed with a nod, prompting him to continue. “Then, you can decide whether you’d be willing to fight alongside us or we can simply give you a home for the time being. You can decide at a later time.” Steve leaned back in his chair, waiting for a response. He knew it was a loaded question, one that can change later on. It was in their best interest to get an answer as soon as possible. This could be happening in other places.   
“I’ll join you...I want to know how to control whatever they did to me.” Jaime looked down to his partially damaged hands, he turned them into fists and as he focused, they glowed a golden yellow.   
“I’ve used this a few times, it can burn, but then..” Jaime moved his fingers, the glow turned into a white electricity that flowed through his extremities. “I can do this.” Jaime smiled more, impressed with himself. When he rested them in his lap, the electricity stopped.  
Bucky cleared his throat as he spoke up.   
“You’ll be trained under me, once you’ve healed you can begin. We have a doctor here who would like to study those poses.” He turned on his heel and headed to the door. Steve stood up as well, he shot a look at Bucky, which stopped him in his tracks. He let out a deep sigh, turning back around. “That’s right...we’re short on apartments here, so you and I have to share.”


End file.
